A display device displays an image by scanning pixel units using a shift register (i.e., gate drive circuit). The shift register includes multiple cascaded shift register units, each shift register unit corresponding to a line of pixel units. The multiple cascaded shift register units achieve progressive scanning driving on each line of pixel units in the display device so as to display the image.